


The Acolyte's Prayer

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Captivity, Dark Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Desperation, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Dynamics, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon is the king of the world now, and all Elias can do is kneel at his feet.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81





	The Acolyte's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr prompt: “Do as I say or I’ll make you hurt", Jonelias power reversal with dark!Jon. I hope this works for you, anon!

"I think I want you down on your knees," Jon says from the throne.

A chill passes through Jonah over those words. Jon's voice is so quiet, so soft, but when Jonah looks into his dark eyes, all he sees is steel cold determination. Should he refuse, Jon will _make_ him kneel, Jonah knows it. It makes his hands shake.

"Do it, or I will hurt you," Jon demands, and Jonah goes down.

It's strange to find himself in this position. He was supposed to be the king of this world, reigning supreme over the pain of the others. The loss of it all should hurt, seeing Jon above him should hurt, but instead, it all feels natural, like it's meant to be. He wants to reach out, touch Jon's foot, his calf, his thigh, but Jonah stays still, knowing that he needs to wait now. There is a new king now and Jonah needs to hear his orders.

He kneels there, body and mind tight with anticipation. Jon stares down at him, his mouth set in a hard line. His eyes are still determined, but Jonah can't tell what he wants. Jon's mind is beyond his understanding now, too vast and complex for him to comprehend anymore.

"Come here."

He is to stay down, he knows. Jonah crawls, staring at Jon in the eye as he approaches him, willing himself to not hurry; he must not show his despair. He makes his way across the short distance between them to Jon's feet, still looking up at him even though what he wants to do is to rest his head against Jon's knees. He watches as Jon's teeth press into his lower lip, as his brows furrow in a thoughtful frown.

Jonah's breath catches when Jon extends his hand.

"It's up to me, you know." Jon rests his palm against Jonah's cheek and it takes all Jonah's will power to not lean into it. "I could destroy you right now, Jonah. It's in my power now."

Jonah knows. The Eye has chosen Jon and Jonah can't really blame it. He is dazzled by Jon, too.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't," Jon says, running his thumb across Jonah's cheekbone.

"I will love you more than anyone else in this world ever will," Jonah says, ashamed of the tremor in his voice.

Jon watches him, his eyes completely unreadable now, and Jonah can't stand it; he turns his face towards Jon's palm, rubbing against the rough scar tissue, pressing kisses into it. He wants to grab Jon's wrist and clutch it tight, he wants to make sure Jon never pulls away from him, but he can't; it was never in his power in the first place. He may have been able to bend Jon to his will in the past, but even then, he could never make Jon choose him.

With a sharp inhale, Jonah pulls away from Jon's hand, forcing himself to look up at him again. Jon's eyes remain the same, merciless in their indiscernible emotion.

"Please believe me," Jonah whispers.

He could die and be unafraid now. He just needs to know his God loves him back.


End file.
